Birthday Wishes
by XxGirLInTheShadowsxX
Summary: cute little sasunaru story. contains yaoi, shoune-Ai, etc...


BIRTHDAY WISH: an original sasunaru story. ~3

* * *

*_I do not own the title "NARUTO," or any of the characters used in this fanfic. All events in this fanfic are derived from the subconscious parts deep inside my mind. These events are purely fictional. Again I don't own "NARUTO," or any of the charcters in the show. All rights reserved to the original creator.*_

* * *

"Saaa-sss-ukkkee teme?! " "Where are we going?" Complained Naruto. "You'll see soon enough _dobe." _Sasuke replied, a smirk on his lips. About half-an-hour ago they had just finished a nice bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite resturaunt in the entire village. Sasuke treated him to a bowl considering it was the blonde's birthday. "Ok," Sasuke said "we're here." He removed his pale hands from in front of Naruto's eyes. A confused look played on the blonde's features. "Uhhhh, teme? Why'd you cover my eyes if we were just gonna go back to my apartment?" Asked the boy. "Because, inside there's a suprise waiting for you." The dark-haired boy whispered in the blonde's ear.

Sasuke opened the apartment door and gently encouraged the other boy inside. The small place was dimly lit by many candles. The aroma smelled of pumpkin and cinnomin and there was a trail of white rose petals leading to the small bedroom they both shared. "Follow it." Sasuke whispered. Naruto did as he said and followed the trail of roses.

Sasuke followed quickly behind him. The door to thier room was open and inside was more candles and the bed was covered with more rose petals. Also on the bed there was a small, black box on top of a larger, white box. "Happy birthday _dobe.'' _Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto turned to face the raven-haired boy, grinning the cutest grin sasuke had ever seen. Naruto hugged the boy tighty. "Teme." He breathed. "I love you." Sasuke kissed the top of the blonde's head lightly. "Go open your presents _dobe.''_ _H_e chuckled. Naruto let go of the boy and walked over to the bed where both boxes were. He opened the little box first. Inside was a small note on top of a smaller box. He picked up the note and opened it.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto nearly burst into tears. "Ye-yes" The blonde managed to say. Sasuke grabbed the tiny box from Naruto and opened it. He got down on one knee and opened the box. He pulled out a small, silver band and placed it on Naruto's shaky finger. Sasuke looked up at the other boy's face. The blonde was tremblinging with joy as tears poured from his wide, sparkling, baby blue eyes. Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug. "Sas-sasuke." the blonde stuttered. "I love you.'' "I love you too." Sasuke answered. Naruto Wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck and pulled himself up to touch his trembling lips to Sasuke's own. Naruto's eyes fluttered close as Sasuke pulled Naruto tighter to deepen the kiss. Naruto happily obliged, sighing into the kiss.

Finally, after a long while sasuke broke the kiss. He cupped Naruto's face into his hands, studying the reaction on the blonde's face. Two, bright, blue orbs starred back at him. "Sasuke," the boy whispered, "Why'd you stop?" "Because." He answered. "You have one more gift to open and i think it would come in handy right about now." Sasuke chuckled quietly. Naruto's expression changed into that of curiosity. "Wha-what is it?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke handed Naruto the white box. Carefully, Naruto opened it to find a lacy, creme piece of lingerie trimmed in lavendar lace.

"SASUKE!" Naruto squealed. Embarrassment played all over his face along with confusion and suprise. "W-why would we ne-need th-THIS?!" Sasuke smirked. The emotion on the blonde's face was priceless. "You'll find out..." Sasuke whispered in a menacing, playfull tone. "Go try it on." he encouraged. Reluctantly, Naruto did as he was told.

After five minutes he came out of the bathroom. "H-h-how does it lo-look?" He stammered. Sasuke licked his lips playfully and pushed naruto gently onto the bed. "Yummy." He said. "SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto. "Do you have to do this NOW?!" "C'mon Sasuke-kun, propsing to me was more than enough and now THIS!?" "Can't we wait 'till later?" "I'm sooooo tirrreeddd!" The blonde complained. "Hmmmmm," Sasuke pondered. "Nope.'' ''Your too cute." ~3


End file.
